happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wool Over Your Eyes
Wool Over Your Eyes is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lammy's wool sweater shrinks in the wash and she tries to find a new one. Roles Starring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Featuring *Wooly Appearances *Josh *Truffles *Mime *Russell *Cub *Baldy Plot Lammy reads a newspaper while drinking her morning coffee, when Mr. Pickles splashes some coffee on her sweater. Lammy puts her sweater in the washing machine then goes upstairs and reads a book as time passes. Eventually, Mr. Pickles takes his hat out to dry, but leaves the other clothes inside. Lammy then goes to check on her sweater, screaming in horror as it has been shrunken to Mr. Pickles' size. As Lammy rushes off to find new clothes, Mr. Pickles tries on her shrunken sweater. At the store, Lammy looks for a new wool sweater. She finds a beautiful purple sweater and purchases it. Lammy walks out of the store with her new sweater, only for Mr. Pickles to splash mud on it. Lammy goes to a laundromat and puts her shirt in a washing machine, which Cub crawls in. A nearby Truffles laughs at the irony of a woolless sheep, and she runs crying. She looks out the window to see Wooly walking by. She decides to try and borrow some of his wool. As she heads out, Mr. Pickles adds more soap in the washing machine and turns up the power, unkowingly grinding Cub. Josh walks into the laundromat after making a picture of a washing machine out of laundry. Wooly tries to read a newspaper, finding it hard because of the language. While he is distracted, Lammy sneaks up and pulls a strand of his wool. Running behind a tree, she tries to knits the wool using thread by thread in an attempt to make a new sweater. Meanwhile in the laundromat, the washing machine starts leaking soap and flooding the place, with the customers drowning. Back outside, Wooly has lost all his wool. He is unaware of this until Baldy tells him. Lammy finishes her llama wool sweater, but Wooly takes it from her, then thanks her for making it look fashionable. Soon, the laundromat doors burst open and the water flows out. The water floods past Lammy and Wooly, and Lammy finds her purple sweater, which shrinks from the wash. As Lammy cries over her loss, the sweater on Wooly also starts to shrink, crushing his body and making his eyes pop out. Later, Lammy walks home sadly. She opens the door to see that Mr. Pickles has knitted her a new sweater. She regains her happiness and tries on the new sweater. Just as the episode ends, however, Mr. Pickles splashes coffee on it, causing Lammy to yell a big "NO!". Moral "No shirt, no shoes, no service!" Deaths #Cub was grinded inside the washing machine. #Josh, Mime, Russell and debatably Truffles drown in the laundromat (their corpses were seen floating in the water, though Truffles' wasn't). #Wooly's eyes pop out after the sweater gets too tight. Trivia *The following characters were seen in the laundromat: **Josh throwing his shirt and cap in the wash **Mime taking his striped shirt out of the dryer **Russell holding his folded pirate shirt and hat **Truffles with his sailor outfit in the wash *Wooly's death is similar to Giggles' death in Letter Late Than Never, except that Giggles' whole head came off instead of just her eyes. *Cub crawling in the washer may be a reference to From Hero to Eternity, where he dies the same way he did in this episode. *First appearance of Baldy since Stomp Sign. *Mr. Pickles wears Lammy's shrunken sweater for the whole duration of the episode (after the beginning scene). *Third time Lammy is seen without her sweater (after I Spa it First and Now Playing) and the first time Wooly is seen without his wool. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes